


Slow Hands

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Hux yearns for Supreme Leader Ren, but he knows it can never happen.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IggyLikesPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/gifts).



> Part of the Kylux Valentine's Fic Exchange 2018 ❤️
> 
> I felt like I couldn't choose between my two prompts I decided to have complete run of it and have a go at combining the two into one--that being 'grand marshal hux' and 'pining, hurt/comfort'. I apologise to my giftee if this isn’t at all what you wanted, but I really do hope you like it, regardless! A massive, massive thank you to [@redcole](https://redcole.tumblr.com/) , [@lordfanboy](https://lordfanboy.tumblr.com/), [@mint-and-parsley](https://mint-and-parsley.tumblr.com/) & [@omega-hux](https://omega-hux.tumblr.com/) for listening to me and for talking through ideas with me! You guys are the best! ❤️
> 
> Anyway, this is for [IggyLikesPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/profile) and I really, really hope you like it! ❤️

When Hux had imagined himself in the presence of some of the galaxy’s most influential dignitaries, it _wasn’t_ as Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s underling.

Kylo, in his new black uniform with gold embellishments, a flowing black cloak and a golden band around his forehead, stands with an alarming and intimidating calmness at the circular table, palms resting atop its surface whilst holograms of a star system float in an eerier blue glow around them.

“The First Order recognises your concerns, Ambassador,” Kylo says, addressing the tall, young man to his left. “But I can say, with confidence, that becoming part of our cause will benefit your planet greatly. You understand that the capabilities of our ships and troops are unmatched across the galaxy.”

Hux stays silent as he stands to Kylo’s right, dressed in his standard General’s uniform. In fact, the only thing that’s _new_ about his attire is the change of the First Order’s symbol; now with a golden border around its hexagonal outline, instead of the previous shade of blood-red. Kylo’s decision to change it, of course. Hux had argued, Kylo had _insisted_ that gold is a much nobler colour to assign to their symbol, though Hux is sure that Kylo, _ever the fashionista,_ wanted it to match his new regal attire.

Around the table, the other six politicians murmur to each other, and Hux catches a few of them nodding at Kylo’s words.

“Firepower and destruction are not the solutions to every problem, Supreme Leader Ren,” the Ambassador says, blinking his deep purple eyes at Kylo as he frowns, narrowing his eyes. “My people do not need—”

“Oh, but they do,” Kylo says with a slight smirk. He stands up straight then, lifting his hands from the table top to fold his arms. He towers over the young man, leering down at him with the same resistive and daring sparkle in his dark eyes that Hux saw when he stood victorious over Snoke’s severed body. “Your planet is still recovering from an attempted takeover, is it not? Your father’s peaceful views failed to keep your people safe from the neighbouring clan of the Ulhani planet. Perhaps firepower could’ve saved the half of your population that you lost in the defence.”

 _Oh._ Hux thinks, glancing to his left as discreetly as he can. Kylo has done his research. He _knows_ how much the Ambassador’s planet would mean to the First Order, being filled with natural ores and minerals for them to take advantage of, and Kylo has struck them in their most vulnerable spot. He’s swift, he’s intelligent, and he’s owning the room like it’s what he was born to do.

Hux feels his stomach twist into a knot, his gloved fingers clenching hard into a fist.

The sight of Kylo, in his _full_ and beautiful uniform, engaging in intimidating negotiations with an _overwhelmingly_ important Ambassador, standing at the _round_ table like he’s at the head of it is making Hux’s mind dive into all sorts of thoughts about how far the man has come, and how much his feelings towards him have changed. Kylo seems like a shadow of his former self; using his words instead of his lightsaber, fighting for the prosperity of the First Order rather than seeking a personal type of vengeance.

Hux swallows hard, averting his gaze from the Supreme Leader’s youthful face. His want— _his need_ —to be beside Kylo grows more and more every day, not just to bask in the glow of his powerful aura but to satisfy the yearning flutters in his chest that ache for Kylo’s touch. His soft touch, too; not the Force-chokes and the wrist-grabs but the gentle cupping of his cheek, the tender-hearted kisses that would speak the million words that Hux feels unable to say, and the post-sensuous touches that bind them more than any wedding ring.

But he and Kylo can never be, Hux thinks, blinking quickly a few times to rid himself of his ridiculous, brooding thoughts. They’re too different, there’s too much animosity between them, too many harsh words and too many destructive touches.

Not to mention the fact that Hux _knows_ that Kylo _loathes_ him. Still, Hux is used to having unreachable dreams; the feeling of rejection is nothing new.

The Ambassador eventually submits under Kylo’s arguments and both he and the Ilhanu planet join the First Order, signing an agreement that solidifies the negotiations, allowing the Order to mine their natural ores in exchange for weapons and protection from enemies. It isn’t long before the other dignitaries follow suit, signing agreements in favour of joining Supreme Leader Ren and the First Order, some even seemingly cowering as they line-up to shake his hand, quivering in his presence.

“A successful afternoon, Supreme Leader,” Hux comments once he and Kylo are alone in Kylo’s assigned quarters in the Ilhanu senate building. “A well-deserved victory.”

The room is as magnificent as expected for the Supreme Leader. It’s elegantly impressive, like everything else on Ilhanu. Floor-to-ceiling windows cover one wall, slightly tinted to add privacy, whilst striking paintings of flowers cover the other. A four-poster bed sits among the artwork, pushed back to the wall, with white, lace drapes hanging from it. Hux can’t help but image Kylo sprawled amongst its dozens of pillows, the white sheets covering his modesty in a tasteful way.

“Was that a compliment, General? I’m flattered,” Kylo says, bringing Hux’s attention back to him from the bed. Unclasping his cape, Kylo takes it off to drape over a nearby armchair before sitting down, legs splayed wide, picking a piece of red fruit from the bowl upon the table.

“It was,” Hux nods, taking in the way Kylo’s strong body looks in his uniform instead of tatty robes. “I’m certainly impressed by your work today. You should be proud.”

“I’m no child, Hux,” Kylo huffs, but amused. “I know how to conduct myself in formal situations. And you forget, I have two generations worth of senator’s blood in me.”

“Yes, I’m aware of your bloodline, Ren. But it isn’t merely that,” Hux says, stepping in front of one of the windows to gaze across the capital city’s orange sky. “You’re… _astonishing._ Everyone bows to you without question. And you don’t need your powers to make them do it.”

Kylo bites into the fruit and chews, talking with his mouth slightly full.

“As if I wasn’t already aware of your jealousy of me, General. You needn’t voice it. I could hear snippets of your thoughts during the negotiations.”

Hux feels as though his heart _stops_ for a moment before thrumming wildly, his stomach churning. How much did Kylo _hear_? Hux hadn’t even considered the possibility that Kylo could pick up on his yearning thoughts, too busy mourning the life he can’t have to stop himself from projecting.

“Snippets?” Hux asks.

“Something about how powerful my aura is. Grief, a terrible grief. Telling yourself to ‘ _stop thinking like that’._ So, tell me, General. Were you thinking about mutiny? Or murder?”

If it were any other being in the galaxy, Hux would be in front of them now, bellowing at them for having the _audacity_ to invade his mind and read his thoughts, for _daring_ to accuse him of something so deceitful without proper evidence. But because it’s Kylo Ren, the beautiful and all-powerful tempest that Hux has found himself utterly infatuated with, Hux stays still.

“If only it were something as simple as mutiny or murder,” Hux says, voice low, almost a whisper. “It’s much more complicated than a mere blade through the heart.”

‘ _Though,’_ Hux adds, only to himself, ‘ _That’s certainly what it feels like.’_

“You’re hiding something,” Kylo states. “Something in your mind that I can’t see.”

“I’ve got plenty of secrets, Ren. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“I don’t know what it is.” Hux hears Kylo rise from the chair behind him, the leather of his new boots squeaking underfoot. Hux tenses for a moment, closing his eyes, expecting to feel the Force contort his throat inwards or be thrown out of the window, perhaps, but nothing comes. “Everything in your mind is drowning in _grief._ Sadness. Longing. I don’t understand.”

Even feeling Kylo standing so close behind him is enough to make Hux dizzy. Every fibre of his being is crying out for him to spin around and _just kiss him,_ but he’s spent so long fighting his feelings that it’s second nature to resist them.

“Repressed feelings, I’m sure,” Hux says, composed.

“No. They’re raw. Like a wound that’s still bleeding. But _what_ could you possibly be grieving for, General? The missed chance to become Supreme Leader?”

Hux clenches his fists. His anger is rising.

 _“—_ Or the loss of your power?”

_‘Kylo, stop.’_

“Or your complete failure to **_kill_** me when you had the chance?”

_“I love you!”_

Hux doesn’t recognise his own voice, at first. The desperation in his tone is almost embarrassing, and he’s sure he has more self-control than to burst with a romantic confession in front of the one he’s pining for. _Apparently not._

Kylo’s shock is practically palpable. Eyes wide and lips parted, he stares blankly at Hux, and Hux considers throwing himself out of the window just to escape.

“You…” Kylo exhales.

“Yes,” Hux says, angrily. He supposes there isn’t any point in backtracking or lying. He’s going to hold his head up high and take this rejection like a slap to the face; recoil, gather himself, and move on. “What you’ve heard in my mind isn’t a desire to murder you, Ren. It’s precisely the opposite. And it’s fucking ridiculous. It’s eating away at me every day—every _second_ that I’m near you, and I can’t stand to hear you talk to me like I _hate_ you. I don’t, Kylo. I don’t hate you. But, stars, I wish I did.”

Heart now well-and-truly on his sleeve, Hux exhales. He’s never felt so light in all his life, like the weight of his unspoken words lifted from his shoulders. It’s strange, he thinks, as he brushes past Kylo with his gaze averted to the floor, that he can’t bring himself to look at Kylo’s face.

But Kylo’s hand stops him. The Supreme Leader’s hand is around his wrist and, instinctively, Hux wants to flinch away before the inevitable onslaught of pain takes over him, but it never comes. Instead, Kylo’s other hand takes hold of his, bringing Hux back to face him, standing opposite each other in front of the tinted windows.

“You love me,” Kylo says. “You, General Armitage Hux, are in love with me.”

“Inconveniently so,” Hux nods.

Something in Kylo’s eyes sparkles. It isn’t the defiance that Hux saw before, but something gentler, something that’s asking to be held and kept safe.

“I thought you hated me,” Kylo says, looking down. “Despised me.”

“I _did._ Ren, but that was a long time ago. Things change. My hate for you turned into something softer, something stronger than any kind of despair, and before you became Supreme Leader. I’m sorry.”

“I…” Kylo looks down to where his own hands hold onto Hux’s, but he suddenly lets go. “I can’t feel it.”

“Ren,” Hux makes a grab for Kylo’s hand, unwilling to let the touch that he’s been craving disappear. “You can’t feel _what?”_

“I can’t feel your love,” Kylo frowns. “All I can sense is your grief and your longing. Others have told me the same thing and then betrayed me. Skywalker, Snoke. You could be lying—”

“I’m not, I swear it. Look inside my mind. Find it, find the truth that you need. I am hopelessly in love with you, Kylo Ren.”

Hux even takes hold of Kylo’s wrist and brings his hand up to his head, willing Kylo to invade his mind and rummage through his most private thoughts. If it means Kylo _believing_ him then Hux will do anything. And when Kylo pulls his hand back and his fingers stretch out, Hux feels the cold penetration of a needle inside his head, and he’s gone.

_Kylo Ren is an untamed storm. He’s still a boy when Hux first meets him, fresh from the massacre of the Jedi Temple. Lean, short hair and dark eyes that show every emotion that he holds inside his wounded heart._

_Kylo Ren is Snoke’s favourite. Hux hates that. He hates the boy from their first day together. He hates that he’s fought for everything and this Force-protégé has been gifted shared command of his ship._

_Kylo Ren is a child in a mask. Hux insists that he removes it when they speak but Kylo often refuses. Having seen the boy’s emotional eyes, Hux isn’t surprised that he hides himself._

_Kylo Ren is Ben Solo. A drunken night together brings secrets to light, and means Hux and Kylo share more with each other than they ever have before. Hux tells Kylo about Armitage, about Brendol’s abuse, about the death of his birth mother, about his fear of failure. Kylo talks about Ben, about his parents, about the secret of his bloodline being kept from him, about his fear of failure._

_Armitage Hux falls in love with Kylo Ren. The boy is not what he seems. His bold and intimidating appearance is merely a charade to hide the broken soul underneath his mask, who has tears on his cheeks and a silent cry on his lips. Much like Hux himself._

_But their rivalry has gone too far for Hux to even consider revealing his feelings. He constructs tiny ways to show his love to Kylo in the hopes that they’ll be read as friendly, but it would seem that their relationship is too far gone to be saved._

_The tracker in his belt. The hot meals delivered to his chambers when he didn’t request them. The smiles disguised as smirks. The workload sharing. The soft ‘that’s enough’. The unrelenting loyalty. The proud stance beside him in meetings._

_beautiful, magnetic, powerful, confident, ravishing, enigmatic, alluring, need him, love him…_

It’s a steady stream of sentiments that glow from Hux’s mind, shining into Kylo’s like he’s under a searchlight, the only thing that Hux’s mind is seeking out. 

Hux feels like there’s a bright, white flash in front of his eyes when Kylo pulls their minds apart, and he can’t help but groan as his knees collapse from underneath him, sending him in a dizzied fall towards the floor.

But Kylo is there. Not with the Force, but with his hands. One arms swoops around Hux’s shoulders to steady him whilst his other catches behind Hux’s knees, lifting him into his arms to save him from falling. Too dizzy to find his bearings, Hux moans quietly from the pounding in his head, puzzled as to why all he can see it the room’s ceiling. Flashes of memories appear behind his paining eyelids, all of Kylo’s face and boy, and he can’t help but relax as he finds himself being placed down gently on the bed.

“It isn’t a lie.” Kylo’s voice is soft and quiet, but part of Hux believes it to be a dream. “You’re in love with me.”

Hearing it from Kylo’s mouth makes Hux opens his eyes, seeing Kylo above him, sat on the bed next to him. The glow from the warm, orange sunset of Ilhanu’s capital city envelopes Kylo’s silhouette, the light catching the metal of the golden band around his forehead, and Hux compares him to an angel.

Kylo continues, “All this time. I didn’t stop to think _why_ you haven’t retaliated when I’ve choked you or hurt you, why you haven’t demanded anything of me, why your mind _radiates_ sadness when you’re around me. Your grief? It’s not for the loss of your chance to become Supreme Leader. You’re grieving over _me,_ Hux. Mourning the relationship we _could_ have had. Aren’t you?”

“And I suppose you’re going to tell me that you have to _have_ something before you can lose it?” Hux says, rubbing his forehead, still overwhelmed with dizziness.  

“No.”

Hux blinks. “ _No?”_

“You’ve always had me, I suppose,” Kylo says, reaching to cup Hux’s cheek with a hesitant and shaky hand. “The constant in my life since I became Kylo Ren. I just…didn’t stop to realise it. And now that I’ve seen how you feel, maybe we can change. Maybe you’ll let me fall in love with you, too.”

Hux _smiles._ He isn’t sure whether it’s possible, but he swears that he feels his soul being uplifted by Kylo’s words. His body feels jittery, and not just from the latent effects of having a Force-user inside his head, but the sheer _excitement_ of the possibilities of what he and Kylo may become. Hux watches Kylo’s gaze flicker from his eyes to his lips, and licks his lips to encourage him.

Their first kiss.

Kylo leans down, his hand still holding Hux’s pale cheek, as their lips meet tenderly, going no deeper than that. Hux moans, though, unable to restrain himself as his wildest dreams become reality, moving his hands to entangle his fingers in Kylo’s dark hair to try and drive the kiss on, not wanting it to end. Shuffling over, Hux makes room for Kylo to lie beside him on the bed, and Kylo does as is wanted.

Lips locked again, Kylo props himself up on one side, leaning down to keep their kiss going, his hand resting atop the softness of Hux’s belly.

“I’m sorry, Hux,” Kylo says, breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I forgive you, Kylo,” Hux replies confidently. “I forgive you.”

“I’m glad.” Kylo’s gaze drops, his hand gliding upwards from Hux’s belly to rest over his heart for only a second, moving to cup his neck. “It wouldn’t do well for the Grand Marshal of the First Order to be on bad terms with the Supreme Leader.”

“Grand…?” Hux’s mind reels, trying to process Kylo’s words, much too overwhelmed by the sight of Kylo’s smile. His cheeks have _dimples._ “Ren. Are you asking me—?”

“No. I’m telling you. The title of _General_ isn’t fit for my next in command. But, _Grand Marshal_ is.”

“ _Kylo,_ ” Hux urges, cupping Kylo’s neck. “I will do anything within my power to support you, Supreme Leader Ren. _Anything._ ”

Kylo’s cheeks warm with a light blush and his casts his gaze downwards, and it gives Hux all the encouragement he needs to act on the butterflies in his stomach. He leans forward, taking Kylo’s lips into a soft kiss, letting his fingers massage through the dark hairs at the nape of Kylo’s neck, content when the Supreme Leader melts against him and moans gently.

“Armitage,” Kylo breathes. “You’re serious—”

“Of course, Ren. Of course.”

“Then,” Kylo smiles, “Let’s take the galaxy _together._ ”

It’s the best offer that Hux has ever had, and one he’s never been more certain of accepting.

**Author's Note:**

> As a sidenote, I totally sang the name of the planet they're on to the tune of 'Havana' by Camila Cabello  
> ....Ilhanu, ooh na-na ❤️
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This is usually where I'd usually put the link to my tumblr but seeing as our works are all anonymous, I'll keep quiet about my identity!


End file.
